Okaerinasai
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: "Selamat datang kembali." Hanya itu kalimat yang menurut Otae tepat diucapkan pada Gintoki. /SPOILER Gintama Movie: BE FOREVER YOROZUYA. GinTae. Timeline Aftermath Movie./ Mind to RnR?


Tempat itu terlalu besar untuk disebut ruangan. Besar sekali. Gadis itu merasa seperti berada di tengah lapangan sepak bola. Walaupun ia pikir, tempat itu pasti lebih besar lagi karena sisi-sisinya tak terlihat. Ia tidak yakin, apakah ia tidak bisa melihat sisi-sisinya karena terlalu jauh, atau karena kabut tipis yang mengelilinginya.

Kabut putih itu sudah ada sejak ia membuka matanya—yang entah kenapa bisa melihat lagi. Benda tipis itu mengapung rendah disekelilingnya. Kabut yang entah kenapa seperti menemaninya disitu. Awalnya dia curiga terhadap benda yang memenuhi tempat itu. Namun kelamaan, ia merasa kabut itu tidak berbahaya dan malah membuatnya nyaman, tenang, dan tak sendirian.

Entahlah, ada perasaan di hatinya yang berkata untuk tidak beranjak. untuk tidak pergi dari tempatnya bangun tadi. Jadi, terduduklah dia disitu. Di undakan kecil tempatnya membuka mata. Tersenyum mengamati kabut yang mengapung rendah didepannya.

Dia sedang berusaha mengambil segenggam kabut dengan tangannya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Di tempat yang tadinya tak ada suara sama sekali itu, mudah baginya untuk menemukan sumber suara baru. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan menajamkan telinganya. Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Suara langkah. Langkah yang ringan dan berirama satu-satu. Mendengarnya, entah kenapa dia merasakan senyum terpulas dibibir. Entah kenapa, dia tahu kalau suara itu menandakan penantian dan kesendiriannya di tempat itu selesai sudah. Dan dia juga tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau si pembawa langkah sampai padanya.

Suara langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas. Hingga akhirnya terhenti. Kabut yang tiba-tiba tersibak, menampilkan si pembawa langkah. Sesosok laki-laki yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya terduduk. Laki-laki yang ia kenal sekali. Walaupun rambutnya memutih dan bukan abu-abu keperakan lagi. Walaupun dia memakai jubah aneh yang robek disana-sani, bukan kimono putih yang dipakai sembarangan. Walaupun yang ia tampilkan adalah wajah tercengang luar biasa, bukan senyum kekanakan yang ia rindukan.

Ia tersenyum menatap lelaki yang masih tercengang itu. Hening yang hadir seakan memberinya aba-aba untuk bicara.

"Aku memang tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu," ia mengambil jeda, melihat raut wajah si lelaki yang menatapnya, "Tapi kupikir, saat ini, aku bisa mengucapkan, selamat datang kembali, Gin-san." Senyum mengakhiri kalimatnya. Karena ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus diucapkan. Hanya itu kalimat yang menurutnya tepat untuk diucapkan pada si lelaki, Gintoki.

"Otae…" Nada tidak percaya memenuhi kata yang terlontar dari mulut Gintoki.

Setelah itu yang ada hening mengapung.

.

* * *

_..your monstrous hand in time will even take those you hold dear and crush them into oblivion. That's a price demon pays.._

* * *

.

Saat membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat itu, Gintoki tahu semuanya sudah selesai. Dia mati. Terbunuh oleh dirinya sendiri yang dia kirim dari masa lalu. Dia berpikir akan menerima hukuman atas hidupnya. Dia siap. Dia tak merasa apa-apa. Tak ada beban.

Tapi seperti dipermainkan, dia bertemu dengannya. Dengan gadis yang dia bunuh. Gadis yang rambut hitam kecokelatannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Berganti menjadi seputih salju seperti miliknya sekarang. Gadis yang tubuh enerjiknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Digantikan tubuh kurus berbalut kimono rumah sakit.

Apakah ini hukumannya? Dihadapkan pada orang yang kau kasihi tapi kau bunuh dengan tidak sengaja? Haruskah ini terjadi padanya? Apa memang seberat itu dosanya?

Gintoki sudah tidak tahu lagi. Otaknya sudah tak mau berpikir lagi. Bisa mengucapkan nama gadis itu tadi saja rasanya sudah seperti anugerah.

Tiba-tiba, menggelegar di telinganya suara gadis itu lagi. Memanggil namanya. Datar saja sebenarnya nada gadis itu, tapi berhasil menariknya kembali dari kolam pemikirannya sendiri.

Gintoki mendongak. Menatap Otae yang terduduk, menatapnya balik. Mata gadis itu penuh dengan rasa cemas. Menghujam tubuhnya seperti lembing. Rasa sakit Bokutou yang mencabut nyawanya seperti tak terasa apa-apa dibandingkan tatapan mata itu.

Gintoki ragu. Ada keinginannya menyentuh gadis itu. Seujung jari pun tidak apa. Ia ingin memastikan, apakah ia betul ada bersamanya atau semua ini hanya terjadi di kepalanya saja.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ada sesuatu di hatinya yang menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan menurunkan kembali tangannya yang nyaris menggapai gadis itu.

"Kenapa.."

Akhirnya hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya yang kering. Tak seperti biasa, Gintoki menunduk. Tak sanggup dia menatap, apalagi bertemu pandang dengan Otae. Otae yang setengah mengerti apa yang terjadi, berdiri menghampiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," ucapnya perlahan menantikan reaksi Gintoki, "Mungkin, agar aku setidaknya bisa menyambutmu kembali? Mengingat aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" nadanya ia ubah menjadi setengah bercanda dan ditambahkannya tawa kecil diujung kalimat.

Gintoki tetap tidak bereaksi. Sudah tidak tahu dia bagaimana bereaksi yang benar.

"Memang ini dimana?" Tanyanya setelah hening sempat mengapung.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin alam baka sebelum surga?" Jawab Otae dengan nada biasa sambil menoleh ke kanan kirinya.

Gintoki mendengus, "Jangan bercanda. Kenapa juga aku harus masuk surga bersamamu?" ucapnya sarkastik.

Otae memberengut, "Jahat sekali. Maksudmu aku tak pantas masuk surga?"

Kalimat Otae itu berhasil mengejutkan Gintoki. Seperti tersengat, tubuhnya itu. Tangannya terkepal.

"Bukan.." Balasnya lambat-lambat, "Mestinya kau mengerti maksudku.. Tanganku.. Aku, terlalu penuh darah. Darah amanto, darah orang-orang itu.. juga darahmu! Kenapa aku harus bersamamu?! Aku tak seharusnya bersamamu! Dan, kenapa kau masih tersenyum? Kenapa tidak kau kutuk saja aku? Bukankah lebih baik begitu? Aku ini penyebab penderitaanmu!"

Gintoki sepenuhnya sadar dia kalap. Nada bicaranya berantakan. Tapi dia tidak tahu dan peduli lagi. Dia tersiksa.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Balas Otae sambil memandang Gintoki, "Apa kau pikir, aku harus marah dan dendam padamu? Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah merasa semua ini salahmu. Ini sudah jalanku. Sudah garisnya aku sekarang disini bersamamu. Kau pikir aku mau protes seperti apa lagi?"

Gintoki memandang Otae sedih.

"Tapi aku—"

"Kalaupun kau bersalah, kesalahanmu cuma satu Gin-san," Otae tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Kamu terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri."

Gintoki merasakan napasnya tertahan dan bola matanya membesar terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalimat itu yang akan diutarakan Otae.

"Kita tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa kau pernah jadi pembunuh." lanjut Otae tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Gintoki, "Tapi kita juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kau juga tersiksa. Sendirian menanggung beban perasaan bersalah. Sendirian melihat dunia hancur. Dan sendirian mengambil keputusan untuk menyelamatkan dunia."

Otae terhenti oleh pandangan Gintoki. Pandangan penuh duka, penyesalan, tapi ada setitik pengharapan bercampur.

"Aku…" Terlalu banyak yang ingin Gintoki ucapkan. Otaknya kesulitan menyusunnya. Akhirnya, tawa kecil yang terlontar dari mulutnya sebelum berkata lambat-lambat, "Aku parah sekali ya. Sampai kau hibur begitu. Parah sekali, sampai air mata buaya sekali pun tidak bisa kukeluarkan agar mendramatisir permintaan maafku," gelengan pelan kepalanya menghentikan Otae yang ingin memotong, "Tidak, aku memang bersalah. Aku penyebab penderitaanmu. Aku tak bisa lari dari kenyataan itu. Maafkan aku, Otae."

Lirih, jernih, dan jelas sekali kalimat terakhir Gintoki itu. Membuat Otae yang kali ini tertahan napasnya.

Otae akhirnya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Bodoh, hentikan. Kita bisa melebihi batas OoC kalau begini, Gin-san. Lagipula aku jadi tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apalagi dengan tubuh ini, aku tak bisa lagi memukulmu, kau tahu?" Dia mengakhirinya dengan menunduk memperhatikan telapak tangannya.

Gintoki menatap tangan Otae yang terangkat. Kurus, pucat, rapuh. Bukan tangan yang dulu meninjunya. Bukan tangan yang dulu memegang naginata untuk menjaganya yang terbaring karena Benizakura. Tanpa dia sadari, raut sedih kembali merayapi wajahnya. Otae yang tak ingin Gintoki kembali merasa bersalah, ingin angkat suara. Tapi cahaya menyilaukan yang datang dari arah belakang menghentikannya.

Cahaya itu awalnya terang sekali, menyilaukan. Tetapi kelamaan meredup hingga batas toleransi penglihatan.

"Apa itu? Apa maksudnya kita disuruh kesana?" Gintoki yang pertama membuka suara. Sambil mensejajarkan posisi dengan Otae. Memperhatikan kearah yang sama.

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu. Siapa tahu cahaya itu bisa menuntun kita sampai surga," tahu akan disela, Otae melanjutkan cepat, "Kalau kau masih merasa tidak pantas. Anggap saja ini cara menebus dosamu karena membuatku dan seisi dunia menderita."

Gintoki menoleh menatapnya sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya mendecakkan lidah dan berkata sambil kembali menatap cahaya itu, "Syukurlah. Setidaknya lidah tajammu tidak ikut menghilang."

Otae tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Cowok bodoh." dan mulai melangkah.

Gintoki terdiam sesaat sebelum menyunggingkan senyum dan membalas, "Dasar cewek yang ga ada manis-manisnya." dan mulai ikut melangkah. Mengambil posisi disebelah gadis itu.

Langkah mereka perlahan. Karena tanpa bergegas pun, cahaya itu seperti menarik mereka dengan kehangatan dan perasaan yang membuat rindu.

Mereka sudah cukup jauh melangkah saat si gadis merasakan tangan kirinya tergenggam oleh lelaki disebelahnya. Saat ia menoleh untuk melihatnya, perhatiannya teralih oleh kata-kata si lelaki.

"Otae." Lelaki itu tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Ya?" Jawab si gadis sambil memandang tampak samping lelaki yang dirindukannya dengan penasaran.

"Aku pulang." Ucap lelaki itu disambung dengan senyuman lebar yang gadis itu rindukan.

"Selamat datang, Gin-san." Jawab si gadis tulus, air mata mengalir melewati pipinya saat tersenyum.

Genggaman tangan yang tadinya hanya terjadi satu pihak, kini bertaut. Tak terlepas bersama senyum yang tak memudar saat cahaya itu menelan mereka bersamaan.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**

Yeah.. Saya fans yang udah terlalu dimanja sama Sorachi sensei lewat Movie baru dan arc manga baru.

Jadi, saat perasaan saya masih dibawa pergi sama thats said gorilla, saya ngeliat satu fanart bergambar Anego yang memeluk Gin-san sambil bilang, 'Okaerinasai'. Dan itu membuat saya mikir, 'Iya juga yah. Kan di timeline itu, mereka udah keburu tewas. Nasibnya gimana?' Jadilah fik ini. Karena itu pula mereka disini aku gambarkan seperti saat mereka tewas. Gin-san masih pakai jubah Enmi, dan Anego masih pakai kimono rumah sakit. Saya harap saya tidak melukai otak siapapun yang membaca fik ini.

Terima kasih sudah baca dan review :)

Sakurazaka Ohime


End file.
